Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Underwater Prison
by FaNtAsYgIrl97
Summary: Book 6 of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Percy and Annabeth have some trouble with relatives.
1. My Family Ruins a Perfectly Good Date

**Hey guys! I kinda want to get into writing this again... but first I am updating all the chapters with the CORRECT way of spelling Amphitrite. :/ Yeah pretty big mistake I made there... Oh well. I'm rereading the Percy Jackson books right now, and I'm gonna try to come up with some ideas to finish the story.**

* * *

Percy's Point of View

**Chapter One: My Family Ruins a Perfectly Good Date**

I jumped into my car with my heart lighter then it had been for a long time. I was excited because I was going to see Annabeth tonight.

It was the weekend before the last week of my senior year of high school. A LOT had changed since the titan war, but surprisingly it was about my mortal side of life. I still went to camp every summer, but nothing had changed there. No sign of finding the special seven either.

Right now, this is where my life is headed- swimming. It feels great to be in the water all the time training, and hey, its fun winning all the time. My coach has been going crazy about finally finding someone who he could possibly take to the Olympics.

"You'll do it Perce, won't you? I mean, train for the Olympics? You've got the biggest chance of winning of anyone I've ever seen." To tell the truth, I wasn't sure. I have to think about it some more, but I think I'll have to say yes. If I won that prize money, I could go to college and study with Annabeth, and I think I would have enough money for both of us, if you know what I mean. Yes, I was seriously thinking of asking Annabeth to marry me. But I had told myself I'd have to find a way of earning money, first.

Well I'd probably be crazy if I didn't say yes. I mean, everyone who knows I'm the son of Poseidon knows I would win. It would probably be a peice of cake.

I pulled into Annabeth's driveway. I took a deep breath, and got out of the car. I walked up to her door and rang the doorbell.

"Percy!" and she hugged me. I could feel my face glowing. When we finally backed away, I looked around into the house.

"They're not here, don't worry," Annabeth laughed.

"Oh," I said. Thank goodness! I mean, I know Annabeth's parents like me, and are ok with us going out (I'm mentioning the mortals, not Athena) but seeing and talking to them always makes me feel awkward.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Just one second, I have to go get my purse," she said, and then disapeared into her room. I sat on the living room couch, waiting. I wondered where we'd go? What would we talk about? I guess I was just excited about seeing Annabeth again.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain!" called Annabeth from her room.

"Awww," I groaned, "Aren't we getting too old for nicknames?"

Annabeth frowned. "I'll never be too old to use that nickname, Seaweed Brain."

"I guess so," I said.

When we got into the car, we looked into each other's eyes and took in each other's presence. Then, after a long time, we kissed. I could've stayed there forever, in the car, but finally we leaned back.

"I've missed you so much, Percy," she said.

"I've missed you too," I said. "So... where do you want to go?"

"How about we take a long ride out to that fancy restraunt we went to a couple months ago?" she suggested.

"Sounds great to me!" I said. I started the car and drove down the road.

"So, how's Olympus's remodling going?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh Percy, you can't imagine how awesome it will look when I'm done," Annabeth gushed. Then, she babbled on and on about what she was planning, and usually this bores me to death, but what she was explaining sounded really cool. Annabeth was an architecture queen.

So, we sat there, me driving the car, and Annabeth telling me all she had planned, when I saw two people standing in the middle of the street. I had to slam on the breaks to avoid crashing into them.

I cursed in ancient greek. "Who could be so stupid!" I bellowed.

I pulled over, thankful no one was behind me when I slammed on the breaks. I pushed the car door open and went to walk up to the two people. One was a woman, beautiful and goddess-like. The other was a muscular guy. They both looked very familiar.

"This can't be good," I heard Annabeth say. She had got out of the car and was now standing by me.

"Whatever makes you think that?" I heard the man say.

"Probably how your talking, Triton. This is Triton and I am Amphitrite. We have to explain something to you, and, we'd rather you don't leave, so..." all of the sudden a cage flew down and captured me.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled.

"Now I think its time to explain things to you. Now that I've told you our names you remember, right? Of course you do. I'm your daddy's wife and this is my favorite son of ours. I know you may not know, but your father really wants to keep you forever just like Triton. He's about to make you an offer you can't refuse. We know the powers you have, and how after time, you could overpower us two." Amphitrite explained.

"Come on, who do you think I am! I don't want to be immortal and I don't mean any-"

"That's because you haven't heard the offer yet. Its a real good one. As I was saying, you could overpower us two, so we have a plan to keep you from becoming immortal. It's very simple, really. We'll keep you in this little cage, and then bring you to our underwater prison that even your father doesn't know about. No one will know where you are, and you'll never become immortal. You'll just waste away."

I didn't know what to say. Annabeth was standing by the car, when I saw her sending a message to me with her eyes. I understood. I tossed the car keys to her.

"Your not going to leave, daughter of Athena, you'll just call for help from that little camp of yours." Triton's rough voice said.

I saw Amphitrite about to make a cage to capture Annabeth too, but she was too quick. She pratically threw her invisability cap that she always keeps with her onto her head and ran into the trees.

I heard Triton growl and Amphitrite scream in fustration. "Whatever. I can just make her path to camp very difficult for her." Amphitrite said.

"Lets go," Triton growled. And he grabbed my cage and flew to the nearest ocean with his mother.

I felt fear for Annabeth more than I felt fear for myself. She didn't know she would have to watch out for the trouble Amphitrite was sending her way. She could get killed! I was terrified for her.


	2. I Get Some Help

**Yeah... there's even more editing to do in this chapter. I'm going to fix up the dracanae scene a little bit as well as clean up some little mistakes here and there. Enjoy!**

* * *

Annabeth's Point of View

**Chapter Two: I Get Some Help**

I ran farther and farther into the woods till I was sure they were far away and weren't following me. I sat down on a tree stump. _Percy's in trouble,_ I thought.

"I better start getting to camp, " I thought aloud. I started to get up and walk to Percy's car, but someone stepped in front of me and stopped me from leaving.

"Oh, no your not," a familiar teenage girl said.

"Thalia! What are you doing here!" I said. I gave her a huge hug. Seeing her made me so glad, I was feeling so alone and I hadn't seen her for almost a year.

"Saving you from trying to cope with a lot of trouble by yourself," Thalia answered.

"Trouble? I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just going to camp," I said, confused.

"The hunters and I saw the whole conversation with Percy and the two underwater freaks. We saw more than you did. When you left Amphitrite said she'd make your path back to camp very difficult, and she's a goddess. You're in danger, Annabeth. You need our help," Thalia explained.

"No, I really don't need your help, Thalia. You guys don't need to worry about me. There's other things you guys need to worry about," I told her. I wanted her to stay, but she's busy a lot now, and I knew I'd be fine.

"We're going with you, Annabeth, whether you like it or not, and it looks like we might have to do it the hard way," another hunter said, as they all started to line up behind Thalia.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to do it the hard way. But how are you going to protect me when I have to bring Percy's car to camp? I can't just leave it on the side of the road," I asked.

"Oh, come on, Annabeth, half of us know how to drive. A few hunters will get into his car and drive it to camp while we lead you safely there on foot," Thalia explained.

"No! Thalia, Percy's in trouble! The whole reason I'm going to camp is to tell Chiron about Percy. We need to get there fast! You never know what Triton and Amphitrite could do to him," I protested.

"Oh, fine. I guess we'll let you drive, but every hunter that can fit into that car is coming with you," Thalia said.

"Whatever. We need to leave now, though," I said, and we started to head to the car with about five other hunters following us.

I guess my face showed how worried I felt for Percy because Thalia promised, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Finding that prison and getting Percy will be a piece of cake."

"I'm not so sure about that. I've read about Triton and Amphitrite, and I know what they could do," I told her.

"We know them too, and what they can do is not to hard for us to handle," Thalia reasured me.

"I hope so," I said.

The rest of the walk to the car was silent, and when we got to the car I just jumped in and started it. The car ran perfectly and I was on the road soon driving very fast. Everyone was quiet for a long time, untill I heard Thalia shout, "Monsters! I can feel their presence." I jerked the car over to the side of the road.

"Hunters, get your bows and arrows. You coming Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"Of course." I pulled out my knife and jumped out of the car.

It was about two seconds before I saw the monsters. "Oh gods, they're dracanae." Standing about 20 yards in front of me were some of the nastiest creatures I've ever fought. Really, these ladies are not pleasing to the eyes. Maybe its those slithery serpent legs.

I swung my knife around, trying to warm up since I hadn't fought monsters for a long time. "Are you guys ready?" Thalia asked.

"Yes," we answered.

I ran toward a dracanae on the edge of the big pack and Thalia and the hunters stayed back, shooting at the others around me. Man, there were a lot of them. I defended myself against an attack the dracanae threw at me then plunged the knife through its chest. That's pretty much how I fought the ten dracanae behind it, too, although they cut me pretty badly a couple times. I'd fought much worse monsters than these, but there were so many, I don't think I would've lasted by myself. The hunters killed more than three fourths of the dracanae. With their help, we took them down pretty quickly.

I had many gashes and cuts and hurt pretty badly, but I was definently alive.

"You don't look too well, Annabeth. Let me drive," Thalia said.

I didn't feel that well either, so I didn't protest.

When we got into the car I admitted, "You were right, Thalia. I did need your guys' help."


	3. I Get Locked Up

**Here's a chapter that includes some of the things I know you guys have been waiting for. I hope it meets your expectations!**

* * *

Percy's Point of View

**Chapter 3: I Get Locked Up**

When we got to the waterside, Aphmridite told Triton to take me from there. He dove into the water and, as always, I became much stronger.

Inside my mind, I told the currents, _come to me, let me gather your power. _So all the their power came to me, inside of the cage, and then I pushed it all out very quickly and the cage exploded.

"Hey!" Triton exclaimed. I rode on the currents and willed them to carry me away very quickly, but Triton was too quick for me. A green flare shot out and grabbed me by the waist.

"Not even close, brother," Triton said, laughing.

"Why can't you understand that I don't want immortality, and all of this is for nothing?" I asked Triton.

"This is not for nothing. I have much more important things to do, being a god. I have to make sure you do not overpower me!"

"The only thing you gods care about is power!" I shouted.

Triton said didn't say anything back. The rest of the way to the prison was quiet.

The prison was a terrible place. How much could Triton and Amphridite hide from Poseidon? Almost every cell was filled. Some things I saw in them I never will be able to forget. But most of the things locked up looked completely innocent.

Triton took me to the farthest cell, unlocked it, and practically threw me in.

"You'll never be able to get away with this," I yelled.

"Who is there to come and save you? Your little girlfriend is probably gone from our first wave of monsters," Triton replied. That brought me back to worrying about Annabeth.

I was incredible tired, I found out, when I passed out even through all that I had to think about. My dream gave me more things to think about, though.

I was in a Poseidon's palace. Poseidon was pacing around and looked like he was concentrating very hard on something.

Amphridite strode in, and said, "Hello. Is there something I can help you with?"

"You remember Percy? Well, he's in danger. I can feel it. I don't have any idea where he could be. That fustrates me," Poseidon replied.

_He already knows_, I thought.

"He is probably fine. He'll probably get himself out of whatever trouble he's in," Amphridite reasured. I could almost hear herself laughing and saying, _NOT!_ inside of her mind.

"Well, I'm going to send the camp an iris message about this," Poseidon said.

Amphridite then said goodbye and left. As soon as she got out of the building, Poseidon casted an iris message up to Camp Half Blood.

"Poseidon! I didn't think we'd get a message from you anytime soon!" Chiron exclaimed when he noticed the iris message.

He got right to the point. "I think Percy's in trouble. I can feel it."

Chiron looked surprised. "Do you have any idea of what kind of trouble?"

"No. That part is really furstrating me. I don't even have a little thought of where he could be. Just tell me if you get any news about it, okay?" He replied.

"Okay. We'll tell you everything we find out," Chiron reasured.

"Thanks. Bye, Chiron."

Poseidon sighed, and I woke, as if his breath blew me away from him.

I woke up panting. I searched my pockets for some money, and I found some, but when I tried casting an iris message it wouldn't work, as if someone put a spell on the prison. I guess I would have to hope Annabeth survives through all the monsters Amphridite sends her way.

A monstrous-looking servant passed through the cells and gave me some disgusting looking food, which I was surprised we got, then left me alone to deal with my worrying for myself, and even more, Annabeth.


	4. We Get Attacked Again

Annabeth's Point of View

**Chapter 4: We Get Attacked. Again.**

"Annabeth? Are you still awake? You should really get some sleep," I heard Thalia say.

"So should you! I'm really not that tired," I replied.

"Maybe we should stop and set up a camp so we can all get a couple hours of sleep," Thalia offered sleepily.

"No! We don't have couple hours! You can come to the back seat and take a nap if you want while I drive, and if I get tired I'll tell one of you and you'll start driving."

"I guess that will work." So then we switched seats and I started driving. I didn't drive very long, though, because I found out that I actually was pretty tired, so I woke up the hunter sleeping next to me in the passenger's seat and she started driving.

I've never slept without having a dream.

I was in a large room, with Triton and Amphrdite. They were talking nervously.

"He already knows, Triton! He already knows Percy is gone and in trouble! We have to make sure that girl doesn't get to that stupid little camp of hers, or else he'll find out it was me putting him in trouble and then he'll find out, someway, where he is. "

"Don't worry mother. You're brilliant, I'm brilliant, I'm sure we'll find a way to destroy the girl. I'm still very confused of why she hasn't died yet from our first wave of monsters."

"I'm just trying to find out what type of monsters to use..." Amphridite gave her son an evil-looking smile.

"I'm guessing you just found out! What will it be this time, mother?" Triton asked.

"We'll only need one, because the monster I'm thinking of is very large and vicious and I'm sure works alone. To kill the girl, we will find a..."

And I woke up, thinking I was still in my dream.

"A WHAT!" I yelled, and probably woke up all the hunters in the car.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Annabeth. It's morning anyway. What was the dream this time?" Thalia asked.

"It was about Amphridite and Triton! They're sending a large, vicious, monster that works alone to attack us! I'm just wondering what animal it could be..." then, something large and lion-like jumped onto our car.

"I'm thinking its a Naemon Lion. Just a guess..." Thalia said. "The only way to beat it is a shot a its mouth. Everyone knows that." The Lion punched through the top of the car but not all the way through. "Hunters, get on top of the thing and attack it while Annabeth uses her knife to get it to hold its mouth open. I'll take the shot then. Quick girls! Let's get out and beat this thing!"

Then the Lion punched its way through the car. The hunters and I ran out of the car and had the lion follow us while Thalia climbed to the top of the car. Then, all of the hunters at once attacked the lion, and even then, with its abnormal strength the lion looked like it could escape at any moment. But they held it down long enough for me to plunge my knife through its mouth while the hunters struggled to pry its mouth open. Almost right after I had got it through, the lion through all of the hunters off its back, but its mouth was still attached to the ground long enough for Thalia to take her shot. The lion choked.

"Nice job girls," Thalia said.

"Wow! I didn't think I would be able to do that!" I exclaimed. And then I noticed. "Oh jeez. The car." It was completely destroyed.

"I know. We'll just have to go the rest of the way on foot. But thank the gods, that's not very far." Thalia said.

"That's still going to be difficult."

"Not too difficult, Annabeth. Don't worry. We can beat any monster they throw our way." Well, I sure hoped so.


	5. We Meet Some Friends

**Ok ppl, here's another chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Summer vacation already almost over, and this is the first chapter I've written. Trust me, I will finish this story sometime. I'm not going to leave it unfinished and never come back.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: We Meet Some Friends**

"Don't worry Annabeth, we're almost there," Thalia said, which I really pretended not to hear because, of couse, she had said that many times already. UGG this was taking so long. My boyfriend is captured in a prison deep down in the sea, and we're WALKING to camp?

Just as I was about to explode, I saw someone from the corner of my eye.

"It can't be! It's Chiron!" I could see, from the side of the woods were we were walking, Chiron riding in his ridiculously fancy red sports car.

"You're kidding! Chiron-"

"Shh!" I used a trick all kids who are born from Athena know. _"Chiron, come back! It's Annabeth! We're back here and we need help!"_

We heard screeching tires and, soon, Chiron was back at our side listening to the whole story on a ride back to camp in his car.

"So your saying, Percy is locked up in prison, and nobody knows where the prison is at, except two people?"

"Yep- they're planning on keeping him in there until he dies, but you never know, they could decide to kill him at any time!" I said worriedly.

"Calm down, Annabeth! Trust me. Will get him back. It can be done. All we need to do is get someone to tell Poseidon about this. Of course, we can't all go down to the bottom of the ocean and find him. But once Poseidon knows Percy is being kept in a prison that only Amphridite and Triton know the location of, he can do anything to them to tell him where that is. I know just the person for our job." Chiron said.

So here's how it goes, the next hour, there we were talking to a DOLPHIN.

"I'm not sure how this is gonna work, Chiron. How can he take orders, when he's a dolphin?" The dolphin took that as an insult and sprayed me with water.

"Hey, what the-"

"He's not just a dolphin, Annabeth, he's Delphin, the god, and Poseidon's most important servant. He's been trained to take orders, so he will get this message to Poseidon without a doubt." Chiron explained.

Those were the first actual encouraging words anyone had said to me since Percy had been taken. All the others seemed fake. I then saw Delphin the Dolphin swim away, knowing that all our faith in getting Percy back was in him, but trusting him with it.


End file.
